


How to Make a Darkiplier

by MelissaTreglia



Category: Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Darkiplier Mark Fischbach, Gen, Parody, Who Killed Markiplier?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-09-12 08:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16869241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissaTreglia/pseuds/MelissaTreglia
Summary: How do you make a Darkiplier? Here's an easy-to-use recipe for maximum fandom angst.





	How to Make a Darkiplier

_**HOW TO MAKE A DARKIPLIER:** _

Have an innocent bean of an **Ego** available. The more pure he is, the more tragic his fall from grace.

Have a demonic **abomination** on hand. This will be extra-handy in causing **confusion** in the minds of your viewers.

Add one **passion** ate fortuneteller, whose motives are unclear and makes nearly every male at the table **desire** her (except for the gay guy and her brother, of course).

 _Let the bloodbath begin!_ Use this as a distraction to further **perplex** the viewers from what’s going on behind the scenes. Kill ‘em all; show no **mercy**.

Separate the seer and innocent bean into a dark void of **solitude**. Let them boil in the juices of their hate and anguish for a few hours, on a low but endless heat.

Offer the viewer a **way of** returning the innocent bean to **life**. Watch them flail as their formerly good-bean betrays them, because there’s nothing good left in him.

Sit back with popcorn and watch as your fandom is set on fire.


End file.
